


Space Junk

by lostinsnow



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow
Summary: "He looks at you like the very sight of you makes everything bad and evil in the universe melt away. Like you’re the sun and he wants to go blind, or some other romantic bullshit like that."
Or the one where Taemin is a stripper in space, Jongin just wants to take things slow, and Minho can't mind his own business





	

`“Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its 5-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.”

“This is absolute bullshit.” Taemin said petulantly as he clicked the old box off. They needed a new tv in the club, one that didn’t play shitty Terran shows from thousands of years ago. Maybe they could sell this thing and claim it was an antique, then buy a new one with the profits. 

Jonghyun looked up at him from where he was perched on the floor, white eyes as wide as saucers. “This is my favorite show.” Jonghyun pouted. 

“Why? So these privileged Terrans get to just go out and colonize whatever planets they want because they have a fancy metal ship? ‘Where no man has gone before’ my ass, just because we don’t have white skin and a superiority complex doesn’t mean we’re less of beings. Is this a science fiction show or a biography?” Taemin ranted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s just a show, you know.” 

Taemin huffed, “It’s not just a show, it’s a reflection of real life. One day I want to go without being compared to those oh so great Terrans.” 

Jonghyun sighed, shaking his head as he stood up. “You always find something to get upset about, it’s cute.” He smiled, all three rows of teeth on show. “Come on, you’re on soon. Just let me watch my show in peace next time, please.”

Taemin sighed as he stood up, “I won’t. I’m going to watch it with you every night now so that I can point out the imperialistic, xenophobic, terrancentric ideals laced into every plotline.”

“One of the main characters is an alien, you know?”

“Just one? Why is there only one in the whole show? And why does he have to be the nerdy uptight one? Why can’t a non-terran be the hero for once.” 

Jonghyun shook his head fondly, pushing Taemin out the door into the club.

 

Lee Taemin had been dancing at Caelestis Station for just over two years now, and he’d never been happier. Most people thought that being a ‘stripper’ was a horrible, shameful lifestyle, but Taemin couldn’t disagree more.

There was no shame in performing for people, or working his heart out dancing, or meeting some of his best friends by working in that club. He wasn’t just doing it for the money, either, he genuinely just liked the job. And he was never afraid to fight anyone that said something bad about him or his career. Sure, Terran men could get a bit too handsy while he was performing, but it was a small price to pay. 

Hailing from Toskyra over 300 light years away from Caelestis, Taemin certainly had a unique appearance. His skin was the most obviously, flourescent light purple with pale green tipped scales covering most of his body. Along with this, his hair was dark purple, and he was rather short, to his own chagrin. Minho, Caelestis’ bartender, teased him endlessly for his height, or lack thereof. 

The club was full of colorful, quite literally, characters. 

Kibum, Taemin’s best friend, was covered in small black dots over their pure white skin, as well as what had to be a hundred piercings covering their face and body. Taemin insisted that they had to be the best dancer in the star system, but Kibum always refuted any claims that the Toskyran wasn’t the best dancer in the universe. 

There was also Jonghyun, who had to be the biggest nerd in the galaxy, who probably spent more of the time gushing about his newest obsession than actually doing his job. Taemin didn’t mind though, he was adorable when he got excited, especially with his large crystalline eyes and that shark smile of his.

Minho, the man that was the source of Taemin’s torment, was the club’s bartender and occasional bodyguard, often having to forcibly remove drunk men, women, and planetary beings that got too handsy with the dancers. Taemin insisted that Minho was fit and attractive enough to be a dancer himself, but the older man reminded him that his biology wouldn’t exactly permit the tiny shorts all of the male dancers wore. Taemin pointedly ended the conversation there, not wanting to hear about that ever again in his life.

The only Terran that worked in the club was Solar, a girl with a smile brighter than the parent star she was named after. She was quite possibly the only Terran Taemin had ever liked, but it was impossible to dislike her, planetary bias or not. 

The other workers had become his family over the years, and Taemin had even developed close relationships with some of their regular customers. He’d lived on the planet for nearly eight years, originally moving to Xephus VI to attend university, and after graduating with a Masters in Xenolinguistics, he’d found a job in Caelestis. 

Taemin’s life was the definition of perfection, until it was all brought crashing down by a tall Knilmi man that threatened everything that Taemin loved. 

 

That night was one of the busiest in awhile, the local mineral mine just ended the shift after two lunar weeks and workers had been streaming into the club in masses all night. The building was bursting with life, all three floors packed with people viewing the show. 

Taemin had been in the middle of his routine, going through the motions of performing for so many people, when his immersion and show was abruptly cut off by the lights all turning on and the music being shut off throughout the entire club. 

There was sudden shouting for all customers to get out, followed by large men in ugly, ill fitting suits walking in and beginning to shove people out rudely. Taemin was immediately set into action to find out what the hell was going on, standing up from where he’d been lying on the floor and beginning to storm towards the nearest goon infesting his club. 

Now most people had filtered out of the building in a panic, and all that was left was drinks left everywhere and glitter covering every surface. It looked like the end of the night, even though it couldn’t be anywhere close. 

Taemin stomped up to the nearest man that had to be four feet taller than him, currently manhandling Kibum. There was no way Taemin was going to stand for that. “Excuse me, sir, what do you think you’re doing here?” Taemin asked angrily, cheeks blaring a dark purple in anger. “Get your grubby hands off of them and tell me why you’re here.” The Toskyran insisted, yanking Kibum’s thin, spotted wrist out of the man’s hand. 

“Shut up, I don’t time for alien freaks like you, I’m just trying to do my job.” The man responded darkly. 

Taemin huffed, his expression taken aback. “Alien? I fucking dare you to call me that one more time, I’ll call my friend over here and have him rip your genitalia out with all 65 of his teeth. They’re very pointy, too, it won’t feel good, I promise.” Taemin threatened. 

“Can you just leave, I’m trying to work here.” The stranger stated as he knocked things around on the tables. 

“And what is this all important work that you just have to do? Is your boss here? I demand you tell me where he is.”

The tall man pointed behind him at another tall man standing at the bar talking to Minho, “There he is, Kim Jongin. Will you leave me alone now?” 

Taemin huffed, nodding his head slightly. “Thank you, I will leave now. You can keep your genitalia. For now, touch one of my friends again and I can’t promise a thing.” The dancer responded before storming across the club. 

He walked up behind the man he was directed to, Kim Jongin, what a stupid fucking name. He already hated him. Especially because when Taemin went to tap his shoulder he had to stand on his tiptoes, and that only infuriated him more.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Taemin nearly shouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

The man turned around, surprised as he had to crane his head down slightly to even see who was talking to him. Taemin became even more infuriated as he noticed that the man looked Terran, a slight orange tint to his skin being the only obvious sign otherwise. “Who do you think you are charging in during the busiest time of the night, with all of your big burly goons, interrupting my show and harassing my friends? Do you think you’re special because you’re wearing a cheap suit?”

Kim Jongin only seemed more surprised as Taemin chewed him out in the Terran native language, the first words out of his mouth being, “You can speak Terran?”

Taemin only saw more red as he was completely ignored, “Yes, I can speak your garbage fucking language, now answer my question. Why are you here?” He ordered, a second away from stomping his feet.

“Do you know where Lee Jinki is? No one seems to know, or they just don’t want to tell me.” 

“Jinki isn’t on the planet right now, he’s visiting family. What does that have to got to do with you, Mr. Mob boss?”

Kim only laughed, fueling the fire of Taemin’s anger. “You’re pretty feisty for a stripper, aren’t you?” He asked. 

“Excuse me? Is there something wrong with my profession?”

Jongin raised an eyebrow, “Is there something right about it? I don’t know how you can stand prancing around in front of perverted mine workers that want to do nothing more than throw their money at you. I’m not sure what’s shorter, you or your shorts.” 

Taemin threw his arms down at his sides, dark hair falling into his eyes as he glared up at the other man. “Who are you to make assumptions of my job? I’ll inform you that what I do is empowering, and I’d much rather be doing this than have some boring desk job like you.” He retorted. “They way you’re staring at me doesn’t make me believe you dislike the outfit. The length of my shorts are none of your business, and if you look at me below the shoulders one more time I’m going to start charging you.” 

“Sorry, I’ve just never seen someone so… Purple… and glittery... and scaly. Why do you have scales? You look like a fish?”

Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “What’s a fish? I’m just going to assume that you insulted me because that’s all you’ve done since you arrived.” He said, shaking his head. “Are you going to tell me why you’re here now that you’ve verbally harassed me?”

Minho spoke up from behind the bar, “Taemin, Mr. Kim is the owner of the building. He came here to talk to Jinki, we’re… We’re being shut down.”

Taemin nearly blacked out on the spot. 

 

“How can this be true? We had nearly three hundred people last night, how can we be behind on bills?” Kibum asked Jinki, their black eyes brimming with tears as the Caelestis employees all stared at their boss questioningly. 

“Sure, we have plenty of customers, but we just don’t have enough. The building is expensive, people aren’t buying enough drinks, we only get customers when the shifts are let out. We haven’t been making ends meet for months, but I’ve been waiting for the right moment to tell you.” 

“What was the right moment, then?” Taemin asked from where he was propped up on the bar counter. “When one of our busiest nights in weeks was rudely interrupted by some spoiled kid in an ugly suit.” 

“You really are upset about his suit, huh?” Minho asked. 

“It felt like an attack on my eyes. It was downright offensive.”

Jinki sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was exhausted, both from the stress of the club and from the emergency flight he just landed from after hearing that the club had been invaded the night before. “Poor fashion taste or not, this man determines our fate. Screaming at him certainly didn’t help our odds of making him forgive us.” He eyed Taemin accusingly. 

“He can be offended as he likes, I don’t care, he was rude to me. He insulted me for being a stripper and then stared at my body like it was made of gold. Plus, one of his not so little minions hurt Kibum, or at least tried to.”

“I’m okay, I promise.” Kibum assured them with a kind smile.

Taemin shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, this can’t be happening. I won’t let this club be shut down as long as I live, and I’m going to talk to Mr. Kim until he learns that this isn’t just some seedy club that he can shut down on a whim.”

 

Taemin already hated everything about this. 

A week after they had been formed of Caelestis’ fate, Jinki called Kim Jongin and scheduled a meeting at a coffee shop near the equator of Xephus VI. Taemin was alone outside of the bustling café, wrapped in thirty layers of scarves and coats and officially pissed off. Living in the south pole his entire life had adapted him to the warm weather of the planet, not the agonizing cold of the equator. 

It didn’t help he was in a cramped shuttle for three hours, and now Kim Jongin was over fifteen minutes late. Jinki sent him to the meeting in order to apologize, but his real mission was to convince Mr. Kim to not shut down the club, not yet. He could be quite convincing if he wanted to, and he wasn’t afraid to turn on the charm for this guy if it meant saving his friends.

After another five minutes, right before Taemin left, Kim Jongin came running up the street, stumbling as he shuffled through his bag. Taemin couldn’t help but laugh as the other man ran straight into someone, almost knocking them over. 

I’m sorry, I can’t believe I’m so late. I’m so s-“ Jongin began to stutter out as he stopped in front of the coffee shop, before he looked up from his things and realized Taemin was there. “What are you doing here? Mr. Lee said he was meeting me here for a meeting.”

Taemin looked over the other man, noticing that his clothes weren’t nearly as offensive as last time. “Well, I am Mr. Lee. Just not the one you want.” He stated, looking up at him. “Jinki sent me here to apologize, even though I wouldn’t ever apologize to the likes of you. I came here to protest the closing of Caelestis Station, and to maybe get coffee during said sit-in.” 

Jongin hesitated before nodding slowly, “Okay… I’ll pay.”

Taemin shook his head, “No. I’ll pay for it, so that I can tell Jinki that I repaid you somehow for my protest, and so that I don’t owe you anything.”

“Are you sure you can afford it?” 

The shorter man huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “You think just because I’m a sex worker I can’t afford two cups of coffee?” He snapped back.

Jongin held his hands up in surrender. “Calm down there, short stuff, no need to get upset.”

“Don’t call me short stuff. You think just because you’re tall that you’re special. Think again, Kim Jongin, because step ladders exist, and I will not be ashamed to get on one and slap you for telling me to calm down.” Taemin declared earnestly, then straightened his scarf and opened the coffee house door. “Now come on, we’re going to get coffee and we’re going to like it.” 

 

Eventually, Taemin and Jongin were able to get their coffee and find a table without biting each other’s heads off in process. 

Taemin slid into a booth that sat next to a window, providing a beautiful view of the bay and the busy streets six stories down from them. Sure, this place was fucking freezing, but it was pretty, and at least the coffee was warm. 

He took off his scarf and set it onto the seat next to him, taking a sip of the coffee and grimacing as it burnt his tongue. He pouted as he set the cup back down, looking up to see Mr. Kim trying not to laugh at him.

“Why are you wearing all that? We’re not on Cronos II.”

Taemin’s pout increased, “We might as well be, this is the coldest I’ve ever been in my life. How are you only wearing that?” He asked, motioning at the thin sweater the other was wearing. 

“My species is immune to temperature. I only wear this so that people don’t give me weird looks.”

“Your species? Terran’s aren’t immune to temperature, quite the opposite.”

Jongin laughed, raising an eyebrow at the other. “What makes you think I’m Terran?” 

“Well… You look Terran, for the most part, and you have the same imperialistic nature that they all seem to have.” 

Kim Jongin chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee and not having a problem with how boiling hot it was. It pissed Taemin off, but only a little bit. “I’m not Terran, at all. In fact, the planet I was born on was colonized by the Terrans. I’m Knilmi, from Knoctos.”

Taemin frowned, “I’ve never heard of the Knilmi people, or seen anyone that looks like you. Are you sure you’re not lying to me?” 

“100%.” Jongin laughed. “Care to tell me where you’re from?”

Taemin looked up, “Toskyra, it’s a long way from here.” He answered. “Hey, if you’re not Terran, than how can you speak it? Answer me that, Mr. Kim.”

“I told you, we were colonized by Terra. I picked it up over the years. How do you know Terran? And call me Jongin.”

“I got my masters in Xenolinguistics at Voskra Interplanetary University. I had to study Terran in my third year, it was a nightmare.”

Jongin’s eyes bulged, “You studied there? Then… Don’t attack me, but why are you prancing around in glittery shorts for creepy mine workers when you’re practically a genius?” 

Taemin was used to this sort of reaction, people acting like he was too smart for his profession. “Just because I’m a stripper doesn’t mean I’m dumb, Jongin. The dumb ones are the people that throw their entire salary at me whenever I shake my ass. There’s nothing wrong with doing what I do, okay?” Taemin responded seriously. “Plus, knowing a lot of languages and cultures seems to help business.”

The other man seemed to understand, and nodded earnestly. “I won’t give you any more shit for your career, alright? But we need to talk about Caelestis. Being multilingual isn’t helping your club enough, you and your friends are going to want to up the ante if you want to stay open. I’ve given Jinki time to pay because he’s my friend, but you guys just aren’t making ends meet.”

Taemin sighed, finally taking a sip of his coffee as he thought about what he should do. “Fine. What do you want? Handjob? Blowjob? We can even do some freaky shit if you want, but you’re paying for the hotel room and my hospital bills.”

Jongin’s orange cheeks flushed bright red, his expression mortified. “What? What kind of freaky stuff? Whatever it is you have in mind I don’t want it.”

“You don’t want to know.”

Jongin shook his head. “No, I don’t. Taemin I need money, not sex… Are you really willing to have sex with a stranger just to keep that little club open?” 

Taemin shrugged, “It’s not the club that I’m fighting for, it’s the people that work in it. They’re my family, and a lot of them need their jobs. I’ll be just fine without it, I can get a job easily, but if the club closes then Solar will have to go back to her horrible parents on Terra. Kibum barely has the money to pay for their apartment now, let alone if they get fired. Minho’s daughter just got into a really good school, he needs to be able to pay for it.” Taemin gushed. “In the end, if I lose this job I don’t really care, I can get a job with my degree. But they need this, and I’ll do anything for it. Plus, you’re not that bad looking of a guy, it wouldn’t damage my pride terribly to sit on your dick for a night.” 

Jongin choked on air, shaking his head as he attempted to hide his blush behind his coffee cup. “That will not be necessary, I can promise you. But… I think I understand now why you’ve been getting so worked up about this.” He murmured. “Look, Taemin, I don’t want to close the place down anymore than you, but if we don’t get profits fast I won’t be able to keep the lights on. So if you can manage to work some sort of miracle and get half a million credits within the next three months, then you can do whatever you want.”

Taemin considered the offer. It really would take a miracle to get that sort of money in so little time, but he was well known for achieving the impossible, and it would be fun to best Jongin. “Okay, if I get that much money you’ll buy me a step stool.”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, Taemin refused to acknowledge it as cute. “A step stool? Why?”

“For me to stand on so that I can slap you and say I told you so.” Taemin grinned. 

Jongin chuckled, shaking his head as they shook hands. “I don’t have the highest hopes, but if you and your friends can somehow raise that much, I’ll buy you the best damn stepstool on the market.”

 

The very next morning, Taemin called an emergency meeting at Caelestis Station for all employees. They were spaced out around the bar as Taemin broke the news of how much they needed to get. 

“How much?” Kibum screeched, the sound reverberating around the empty building as their spots rose up in agitation. 

“I’m gonna have to start making better drinks.” Minho stated as he wiped down the counter. 

Jonghyun hummed from the table he was sat at, white eyes pointed up as he thought deeply. “Well, in episode 37 of Darlac the Destroyer, they had to raise that much, but it took them almost four years, how are we going to do something faster than someone with superpowers?” 

Solar smiled sweetly from where she was perched on the counter. “Real life isn’t a comic book, Jonghyun.”

“Exactly, Darlac is fictional and yet it took him so long to do it. How in the hell are you expecting us to do this, Taemin?” 

Taemin frowned from where he was standing in front of everyone, hands on his hips. “Well, we’re not going to get anything done with that kind of attitude. We can do it, guys, I know we can. We just need to change things up. Minho, we’ll need you to make more over the top drinks. Not just the boring ones that people have been drinking for thousands of years. I want cocktails that spit fire and margaritas that glow blue.”

Minho nodded, “I’ll start researching as soon as I get home.”

Taemin grinned, “See everyone, that’s the spirit! We need to change up our dancing, and the outfits. The routines need to be a million times better, and there needs to be a lot more lights and glitter and better music. Me and Jinki can work on it tonight, and I’ll practice night and day until we have the best routine in the galaxy. We need to advertise too, no more crusty mine workers every week or two, we need to bring in fresh, rich customers.” 

Kibum smiled warmly, rubbing Taemin’s arm. “Thank you for working so hard for us, Tae, but… Do you really think we’ll be able to do this?” They asked quietly. 

The Toskyran looked up at his best friend, nodding determinedly. “Of course we can. We’re the best damn club in the universe, and I won’t stop until everyone, including Kim Jongin, knows it. Now let’s get to work, people, we only have three months.”

 

A third of their three months was spent completely renovating the club. They changed the interior to be a whole lot less cliché, Taemin was determined to make this place the best club on the south pole, both to protect their business as well as to show Jongin that he really could do this.

Taemin had spent days choreographing and learning his own routine, while teaching the rest of the dancers their own. He put his heart and soul into them, so if their renovation flopped and the club really couldn’t raise half a million in the next two months, he’d be crushed.

Kibum had designed everyone new clothing, outfits much more exciting than the old pieces of cheap cloth they were wearing before. Jonghyun had been in charge of advertising, sending all types of adds all over the seven local solar systems. That was 46 planets and 12 bases full of customers, they had to be able to reach their goal. 

The day of their reopening was most of the most stressful in Taemin’s life. He was running around the entire club, making sure every single detail was pristine. He narrowly ran into Jinki and Minho in his panicked fit. 

“Hey, we’ve been looking for you. I’ve got something to tell you, you might not like it.” Jinki immediately began to tell Taemin as soon as he got his bearings.

Taemin sighed, pressing down his outfit and smoothing out his hair. He’d just dyed it a bright blue, Kibum said it made his eyes pop, even though Taemin honestly preferred his natural hair that matched his skin. 

“What is it? I’m gonna sweat my makeup off if I have one more thing to do before five.” Taemin asked, glad to at least half a moment of rest. 

“Jongin just called me, he’s coming tonight.”

Taemin’s heart nearly stopped as he stared up at Jinki, eyes wide. “He what?”

Jinki shook his head, “I have things to do. Try not to piss Jongin off tonight, please.” Jinki said before walking around him and going into his office.

Taemin was faced with Minho’s wide smirk. “What’s that look for?”

Minho chuckled as his smirk widened, somehow. “You’re nervous.”

Taemin huffed as he straightened up from his momentary stupor. “Of course I am, we’ve worked hard for this. I want us to do well tonight.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about it and you know it. You’re nervous to see him.”

“Who?”

Minho wasn’t amused, “Don’t play dumb with me, you know who. You want to impress Jongin, you can admit it. My daughter has a crush too.” He chuckled.

Taemin hit Minho’s chest hard with his balled up fist, but the impact didn’t even make the giant blink and only made him laugh more. “I don’t have a crush on that idiot. He’s awkward, and tall, and makes fun of me all the time.” Taemin ranted. “I don’t want to impress him, I couldn’t care less if he’s impressed.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, “Is that why you’ve fixed your hair six times since we started talking about him? There’s nothing wrong with liking him, everyone can tell he likes you. He’s been here nearly every day for the past month. And he only makes fun of you because he thinks the way you scrunch your nose up when you get fired up is cute.”

“He said that?”

“No, but everyone can tell from that stupid dopey look he gets on his face whenever you do it. And I can tell that you like him by how hopeful you looked when I said that.” 

Taemin immediately grimaced, puffing his chest out as he looked up at Minho rebelliously. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter what you traitors think. I have a club to run, I can’t be bothered by some stupid boy.” He insisted, before beginning to walk off. 

“You know what they say about Knilmi, right?” Minho called out to him, forcing Taemin to stop in his tracks.

“What is this all important gossip you have for me?”

The bartender laughed, “Just look up Knilmi biology before the night is over.”

“You’re disgusting and perverted.” Taemin huffed, before storming off petulantly. There was no way he was ever going to look that up. 

 

Okay, maybe Taemin did look it up, but he instantly regretted ever listening to Minho. 

He’d been able to get away for a few minutes right before the doors opened, and had been busy fixing his makeup in the employee lounge when he saw his phone lying on the table next to him. Before he could even recognize his actions he was typing into the search bar and reading an article. 

It took him a few minutes to read through Knilmi history to get to the part Minho had been referring to. The second Taemin read through the anatomy section he was squealing, throwing his phone back down to the table. 

Taemin had been with many men, women, and non gender conforming celestial beings throughout his life, but never had someone been… Ribbed. 

The thought alone made Taemin shiver, trying as hard as he could to get the thought out of his mind. He never should have read that, he wouldn’t be able to look at Jongin tonight without thinking of what was in his pants. Taemin was determined to murder Minho before the night is over.

He jumped as the door swung open, Kibum popping into the room with a wide smile. “The doors are open. There’s so many people here you have to come see!” They exclaimed with a grin, before running out into the club. 

Taemin took a deep breath, fixing his hair in the mirror again and making sure his scales looked okay, before walking out of the room.

The employee lounge was on the top floor of the club, and when he walked out he could immediately see over the balcony, watching people filter in. There were already so many customers and it was only the beginning of the night. He grinned in excitement and began to run downstairs, forgetting all about that stupid article.

 

Four hours into the night, Taemin was already exhausted and he hadn’t even stepped on stage yet. All night he’d been walking around the club socializing, wooing all of their customers and encouraging them to buy more drinks. While Minho was well on his way towards ruining Taemin’s life, he had to be thankful that he was making so much for the club. 

“Jongin’s here, have you talked to him yet?” Minho asked with a smirk as he made a cocktail. 

Taemin scoffed, “My life doesn’t revolve around Kim Jongin. I have a job to do, I’m about to go on stage and make everyone in this club come in their pants.” 

“And if Jongin just happens to be one of those people?” Minho asked with a smirk. 

Taemin shook his head, “He’s better than that. He’s only here to see how business is doing, he’s better than all of the people that come to see us. “ 

“Oh my god, you really do like him.” 

Taemin huffed, taking a step back. “I do not. Besides, Jongin has already seen my routine at practice.”

“Seeing you at 8 am in sweats is a lot different than seeing you on that stage, glittery fish body on show.”

“Why does everyone keep talking about fish? What’s a fucking fish?” Taemin ranted before being pulled away from the bar by Kibum so he could get ready to go on stage. 

 

Taemin took a deep breath as he pushed his hair out of his face, shaking the jitters away as he prepared to go on stage. He thrived on stage, and he never felt nervous when he was performing, but he always did right before. It didn’t help that he knew Jongin would be watching and he secretly did want to impress him, but he was going to keep that particular piece of information from Minho at all costs. 

Jinki suddenly appeared from behind the curtain from where he’d been introducing him to the crowd, a wide grin spread across his face. “They’re going crazy for you, Tae. You’re going to do great, I promise.” He encouraged him with a warm smile, patting his back. “Go get em’ tiger.”

“Stop, you’re like my mom.” Taemin giggled, fixing his outfit one last time. “You’re going to ruin my outfit, get away from me mr. sentimental.” He grinned, taking a deep breath before stepping out on to the stage as the music began.

 

For Taemin’s entire life, dancing had been his own true escape. Growing up on a planet troubled by war and Terran colonization, he’d always been under constant stress, and since he was a kid he always found solace in the peace of dancing. It had always been in secret, such activities were forbidden on Toskyra, but he couldn’t resist watching videos in secret of old dance routines, and trying to replicate the moves in his room before his mother came home. 

When he left his home planet and moved to Xephus VI his love for dancing only increased as he was suddenly allowed to dance, and in public, none the less. He’d been in several dancing clubs and troupes in college, and when he graduated and found a job where he’d be able to dance all the time for money… Well, he just couldn’t resist.

Even then, though, he had no idea how amazing it would be. 

The second he walked out on stage he had people fawning over him, throwing bills at him, and he hadn’t even begun dancing yet. When he was on that stage, it didn’t matter how short or weak he was, he felt like the most powerful person in the galaxy. 

The music pumping through his veins, those moments dancing on stage could have been the best in his life with how amazing he felt. Gliding around the stage, the light shined across his colorful skin that was completely on show, luring more of their customers to toss their money at him. He always wondered what kind of person you had to be to just thrown your money at a complete stranger because they looked sexually appealing, but as long as Taemin was that person he supposed he shouldn’t complain. 

The peace of Taemin’s craft seemed to lull him into a stupor as suddenly the music faded out and was replaced with yelling, meaning his twenty minute routine was over in what felt like thirty seconds. 

He pulled himself off of the stage floor with a smirk, waving at the crowd and throwing a few flirtatious kisses or winks to everyone before he disappeared backstage. 

He was suddenly attacked by Kibum excitedly bouncing in front of him. “Oh my god, you were amazing!” They exclaimed loudly, giggling happily. 

“Was I really? You did so good, I couldn’t be better than you did out there.”

Kibum scoffed, “Are you kidding me? I had the grace and beauty of a toddler compared to how you did. Everyone loved it, and that includes a special someone that came out here just for you.” Kibum quirked their eyebrows with a suggestive grin. 

Taemin rolled his eyes. “Oh my god, not you too. Did Minho tell you to say that? I swear he needs to stop making these things up.” He shook his head, walking into the dressing room. 

Kibum followed behind him, fixing their makeup in the mirror as Taemin changed his outfit, getting out of his stage outfit and something more comfortable. It was still revealing and covered in glitter, but no night was complete without a wardrobe change. 

“Make things up? Darling, have you seen Jongin whenever you’re around? He’s like a love sick puppy, it’s disgusting. I swear, the day I swore off romance, aka birth, was the best day of my life. You should have seen how he looked at you while you were up there, he looks like he’s convinced you put every star in the sky with your bare hands.”

Taemin froze, looking down at the floor for a moment. “Do you really think he likes me?” 

Kibum looked back at him. “Of course.”

Taemin bit his lip, “No. Do you think… Do you think he actually likes me? And not just wants to have sex with me like every other person in history?” 

Kibum’s face fell, turning around. “Oh, sweetie.” They murmured, walking over and pulling Taemin into a hug. “Now, you and I both know that Jongin isn’t like that. That man smiles the same way at you on that stage as he does when you trip over your own two feet at six in the morning. Or when you eat something while it’s still too hot and you squeal like it hasn’t happened a million times before. Or when you go into fight mode and your nose scrunches up.”

Taemin giggled, “Do I really make that face?”

Kibum laughed warmly, petting Taemin’s head gently. “All the time. It’s cute, though, and he seems to think so too.” They pulled back slightly, looking down at their best friend earnestly. “Trust me, if there has ever been a time that I’ve supported a relationship, it’s between you and that sweet, awkward boy that’s sitting out there waiting to talk to you.”

Taemin smiled shyly, “Is he really waiting for me?” 

“Of course, you’re probably the only reason why he came here tonight. He told Minho earlier that he’s been avoiding you all night because he has no idea what to say.” Kibum explained, pulling away fully. “Now, finished getting ready and go talk to him before I lose my mind.” 

“Thanks, Kibum. For everything.” Taemin grinned, before he rushed to finish getting ready. It took him another fifteen minutes to be completely done, having to redo his makeup that had smeared while he was out on stage. 

He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out into the busy club to find Jongin. Through flirting with customers and talking with friends, it took him another ten minutes before he could reach the bar. 

The Toskyran grinned up at Minho, bounding excitedly against the counter. “How did I do?” He asked excitedly. 

Minho turned back grinning as he handed Taemin a drink. “Amazing! I’m telling you, Taemin, if I was single I’d be all over you in a second. That one’s on the house, you deserve it.”

“You really liked it?” Taemin asked with a wide smile. 

“Of course!” Minho exclaimed. 

A low voice right next to Taemin suddenly spoke up, “I did too.”

Taemin jumped in surprise, almost spilling his drink, to see Jongin had been sitting right next to him the whole time. 

“You did?” Taemin asked shyly. 

Jongin grinned, “Yeah, you looked so happy up there, I’m sorry I ever said bad things about your job. If it makes you look as peaceful and ethereal as you did up there, I won’t have any complaints.”

Taemin refused to acknowledge that the sweet comments brought a dark purple blush to his cheeks, he was acting like a total fucking dork. He had just made hundreds of people scream with his body alone, he wasn’t supposed to be blushing because of someone as awkward as Kim Jongin. 

“Thank you, Jongin. That means a lot to me.” He murmured, hoping that the other could still hear him. 

Jongin nodded, “Not to mention all of the people here, I mean damn. You’ll be way over our goal by the end of the week.” 

“Stepstool, here I come.” Taemin laughed.

“My cheek is ready to be slapped. I hope you’re not as good at hitting people as you are at dancing.” 

“I’m even better at slapping people, you better prepare, I’m going to slap you into next century.” 

Jongin laughed as he stood up, “I’m already looking forward to it, but I’m afraid I have to go now. I have a meeting on Alpha Freya, but I was glad to stay long enough to see your show. I’ll be back in a few days, okay?” Jongin assured him, fingers caressing Taemin’s wrist briefly.

Taemin did his best to not look like an idiotic bobble head as he nodded along, “I’ll be eagerly waiting for your return as I shake my ass on stage.” He grinned. 

“Think of me while you shake your ass for hundreds of people.” 

“How romantic of you.” 

“Bye, Taemin.”

“Bye, Jongin.” Taemin replied, watching him go with a warm smile before he disappeared among the crowd. Taemin turned back around to the bar, being met with Minho laughing his ass off. “What’s so funny, you big giant?” He ordered. 

Minho’s cackle could be heard over the pounding music of the club, clutching at his stomach as he attempted to speak. “Oh, Oh my god, if Kibum was here to see that they probably would have thrown up on the spot.”

Taemin pouted, “What are you talking about?” 

The taller man finally regained his composure, “You too are the biggest love sick fools I’ve ever seen in my life, and you aren’t even doing anything together. I swear, seeing you two flirt so much is just downright painful.” 

“We weren’t flirting. We were just having a friendly conversation between two friends.”

Minho raised an eyebrow, “If all of your friendly conversations include the words, “Think of me when you shake your ass” then I need to get some better friends.”

Taemin sighed, “Fine, maybe that was a little bit suggestive, but that’s none of your concern. Oh, and I don’t appreciate you telling me to look up what you did, you have no business thinking about that as a father.”

Minho was back to his regularly scheduled cackling, wheezing as he tried to speak. “Oh m-my god, you actually looked it up? I said it as a joke, I know nothing about Knilmi biology.”

Taemin saw red, pulling himself up on to the counter so that he could hit Minho over the head. “You’re an idiot. I hate every word that has ever come out of your mouth.”

Minho grinned, not affected by Taemin’s small hands hitting him. “So what’s going on down there that’s oh so exciting? You have to tell me now, what’s he packing?” 

Taemin frowned, shaking his head as he lowered himself back down to the ground. “Nothing weird, he doesn’t have tentacles or some monster down there like you, it’s just… It has… Ridges.” 

“Ridges?”

“Yes. And it… it creates… lubrication.” Taemin’s face was darker than a black hole from how flustered he was to talk about these things with Minho of all people. 

Minho’s eyes were wide, “Holy shit, dude, you scored big time. Screw you, if I’m getting a divorce for anyone it’s him.” 

Taemin got up and hit him again, pouting afterwards. “Shut up, I don’t even want to think about it anymore. Besides, it doesn’t matter anyways, he’s never going to want me.”

“Now, you stop that.” Minho insisted, tilting Taemin’s head up. “I’ve never seen you get upset about anyone before, you know how much of a catch you are.”

Taemin sighed, “I know, it’s just… I actually want him to like me. Everyone else has just been about sex, he’s different. He’s infuriating, and annoying, and awkward, and way too damn tall, and has a weird penis that’ll haunt me for the rest of my life, but I… I want him to be different from everyone else.” 

Minho smiled, tracing one of the scales on Taemin’s cheek. Everyone always expected them to be rough and cut them, but they were no different from the rest of his skin. “You really are smitten, aren’t you?” He sighed. “Well, Kim Jongin would be an idiot to not want you. You’re intelligent, funny, gorgeous, talented, passionate, I could go on for years, but it’s normally Kibum’s job to gush over you. But hear me when I say this, he likes you, I can tell. Don’t think for a second that he’ll be like anyone that’s ever broken your heart, and if he is, I’ll kill him.” Minho declared seriously. 

Taemin giggled, “I’ll gladly let you, even if I don’t think it’s necessary… I don’t know what I’d do without you guys.”

Minho pulled away, grinning as he began to get back to work. “The real question is what we’d do without you.” 

Taemin grinned, practically shaking from happiness as he left to finish off the night.

 

The entire weekend had been one of the best of Taemin’s life, three consecutive nights of spending time with his closest friends and raking in money from their newfound success of the club. Unfortunately, as his life always seemed to go, it all came crashing down on Monday morning. 

“What do you mean we only made fifty thousand? Did you see all the people we had in here? You have to make them recount, it has to be more.” Taemin insisted as he spoke over the phone with Jinki. 

He was the only one in the club at ten a clock in the morning, earnestly cleaning after their busy weekend before he received the call from his boss. “I’m sorry, Taemin, but the machine doesn’t lie. With all the money spent on renovations, that’s all we made.” 

“But this has been our busiest weekend since I started working here, probably since the place opened. If business dies down at all, we won’t be able to reach our deadline.” Taemin insisted, leaning the mop against the wall as he set his hand on his hip. 

“Taemin… There’s nothing I can do about it. Just keep working hard, we’ll make it.” Jinki told him, but Taemin could tell it was just to appease him. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Bye.” Taemin mumbled sadly before hanging up, stuffing his phone into his pocket as he collapsed on to the stage.

He sat on the edge of the cold black surface, looking up at the dead silence of the club. He thought of what the place would look like in two months, when they failed to reach their goal and Jongin was forced to shut the place down. Taemin wouldn’t be mad at him for it anymore, he’d helped them all he could. 

Taemin couldn’t control himself as he started to sob weakly, his head falling into his hands as pearlescent tears fell down his face. He might as well just throw in the towel now, what was the point of making all his friends work this hard and get their hopes up when it was all for nothing. 

He couldn’t stop crying into his hands as he thought of Minho’s daughter, or Solar’s fate back on Terra, or Kibum being forced to live on the streets. 

Taemin was probably crying for a good ten minutes before he heard faint footsteps, followed by a low voice a few steps away from him. He looked up, sniffling as he saw it was only Jongin. He was momentarily embarrassed that he looked like such a mess in front of him, but stopped caring after only a second as he remembered why he was upset and began to cry again. 

“Oh my god, what’s wrong?” Jongin asked, his voice worried and almost panicked as he rushed to sit next to Taemin and pull him into a tight hug. 

Taemin began to sob even harder into Jongin’s chest, probably staining his shirt to hell with his tears, but again he couldn’t bring himself to care. Jongin’s fingers running through his hair did calm him a bit, but not nearly enough. 

It was another few minutes of Taemin crying quietly before Jongin spoke up again, “Taemin… What’s wrong?” 

Taemin sniffled, “What’s wrong is that Kibum is going to be thrown out of their apartment and on to the streets because of me. And Solar is going to be put back into an abusive, toxic home again all because of me. And Minho’s daughter isn’t going to get a good education because of me. And Jonghyun won’t be able to pay for his comic books, or his stupid nerd shit, or his countless dental bills because of me. All of my friends are going to suffer because I couldn’t work hard enough, because I wasn’t good enough.” Taemin ranted, before breaking into tears once again. 

Jongin pulled him closer, cradling his head gently as he tried to process what he was saying. “Taemin, what are you talking about?”

Taemin pulled away sharply, glaring up at Jongin. “I’m talking about how we only made fifty thousand credits on one of the busiest weekends ever, and we need to reach ten times that within two months if we want to stay open. We’re never going to reach that!”

Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? Taemin, the amount you raised this weekend was astonishing. Jinki called me earlier to tell me and I was blown away. If you keep this up, there won’t even be a chance of this place closing down for decades. You’re saving this club, Taemin.”

“Well-“

“And don’t tell me it wasn’t all you, because it was. Sure, your friends are certainly working for it, but they never would have even dreamed of meeting this deadline if it wasn’t for you and all your hard work. Any normal person would have given up on day one, but not you.”

Taemin smiled sadly, “Are you saying I’m not normal?”

“Damn right, I am. You are the most abnormal person I have ever met, and it’s amazing. You’re bull headed, and aggravating, and pushy, and short-“

“Watch it.”

“Just listen… You’re all those things and more, but… You’re also kind, and compassionate, and a terrific friend. You dance like the world falls away the second a song plays, and you’re one of the most determined and intelligent people I’ve ever met. You’re so much more than just your looks, or your body, or sex.” 

Taemin flashed a watery grin at the other man, looking down as his eyes started to well up again. “You’re gonna make me cry, you asshole.” He laughed, pushing at Jongin’s chest lightly.

“Tears or not, I meant every word. I’ll tattoo it on to my skin if it makes you believe it.” Jongin promised, squeezing the shorter man’s hand. 

Taemin looked up at him, the club silent as he considered the other man. He slowly leaned up, seconds away from getting the kiss he’d been thinking about for the last few weeks when Jongin suddenly pushed him away. 

Taemin’s face fell, his expression hardening as he looked up at the other man. “I knew it, I knew nothing in my life could be this good. It wouldn’t be Taemin’s life if he didn’t mean the most perfect man in the universe and then get rejected.”

Jongin shook his head quickly, “Taemin, no, I’m not rejecting you. I really, really like you, you wouldn’t even believe it.”

The shorter man crossed his arms over his chest, “Well when someone pushes you away from a kiss it’s kind of reasonable to not believe they like you.”

Jongin sighed deeply, “It’s not that I don’t like you, believe me, it’s just… I don’t want it to be like this.”

“Like what? Are you one of those guys that won’t kiss me because that makes it gay? Am I just a faceless ass to fuck for you?”

“What? Absolutely not! Taemin, just please listen to me.” Jongin pleaded desperately. “I… The second time I saw you, in that coffee shop, you offered me sex so that I would keep your club open. Then I was mortified because I had no idea who you were, but now… Now I do know who you are, and what you love, and I don’t want it to be like that. I don’t want to feel like you’re dating me because you want to keep the club open, or out of obligation. I want it to be one hundred percent totally real, and that’s why I insist that if you really want to be together, we have to wait until the two months are over.”

Taemin was taken aback. The people he’d been with before could barely even wait two minutes, let alone two months. Hell, even his closest friends and family wouldn’t be so considerate and patient. Jongin’s words truly touched him, even if the idea of having to wait two months for even a kiss made him impatient already.

Taemin nodded, “Okay. I can wait two months for you, and… I really appreciate you caring about me, and us, so much. It means more to me than you can imagine.”

Jongin grinned, ruffling Taemin’s hair playfully, “Don’t mention it. Now come on, we’re going to meet that deadline with well over half a million, and your friends will be safe because of how hard you worked, how much you care about them. Don’t give up because of a bump in the road or two. Now come on, I’ll help you clean up.” Jongin told him encouragingly, standing up and offering a hand to Taemin. 

A grin spread across Taemin’s face, and purple intertwined with orange as he lifted himself out of his momentary stupor.

 

The second and third months of their mission passed rather uneventfully, the club keeping their newfound popularity as Taemin worked hard to make their shows better. They’d managed to raise an extraordinary amount of money, and Taemin just knew they were going to make it. 

Unfortunately, Taemin’s personal goal was also unsuccessful so far. He could admit now that he’d had a crush on Jongin since he met him, even when he was screaming expletives at him and threatening him on a daily basis. He wasn’t afraid to hide that attraction anymore either, blatantly flirting with Jongin no matter the situation. 

Jongin flirted with him too, albeit with a bit more stuttering and a lot of cliché lines; but they still hadn’t done anything because of Jongin’s personal goal to keep their relationship “platonic” until the end of the three months. And sure, Taemin was touched by Jongin’s respect for him, but sometimes he stopped caring about respect and just wanted to kiss the guy he liked just once. 

Taemin’s friends hadn’t been helping his sanity much either, unknowing of the deal between Taemin and Jongin. Minho was next to infuriated that they weren’t together yet, insisting that with all of their “repulsive flirting” and “disturbing sexual tension” they should have been together ages ago. 

Kibum, while not really experienced on the dating front, offered their advice as well. “You know, darling, he’d never hurt you. You don’t need to be afraid.” And while Kibum’s soft voice was calming to listen to, their advice was pointless. 

Taemin wasn’t scared of being in a relationship with Jongin, not for a second. He was trustworthy, and respectful, and liked Taemin for a whole lot more than just his body. He was the perfect guy, and Taemin felt like he was going to burst into flames if he had to wait one more day just to hold his fucking hand. 

 

Unfortunately, for the last two months Jongin’s flirting didn’t escalate further than small comments, but Taemin decided that was probably for the best due to how much stress he was to meet their deadline.

Jongin tried to tell Taemin to not worry about exact numbers, that they’d already raised so much already that he didn’t really need to stress, but Taemin was already determined to show Jongin he could reach their goal no matter what. 

That goal seemed closer in sight as the last month drew to a close, and finally they had reached the final night. While they were so very close to their goal, Taemin had been a ball of pent up energy all night before the doors opened. 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Taemin asked Kibum as he put his makeup on carefully. 

“Who will like what, honey?” Kibum asked, not looking up from their phone screen.

“Jongin,” Taemin explained, turning back to them. “Do you think he’ll like my routine? The one I made for tonight.”

Kibum looked up finally, smiling that smile they made whenever they believed Taemin was being stupid. They walked over to stand behind Taemin, the both of them looking at him in the mirror. “Look at you, you’re Lee Taemin, the hottest and most talented celestial being in the galaxy, maybe the universe. If Jongin’s weird dick doesn’t get hard at the sight of you then I don’t know what will do it.” They reassured him, snickering lowly. 

Taemin groaned, burying his face into his hands. “Did Minho really tell you about that?”

“He told everyone about it, he said that you seemed to be into it.”

“Okay, first of all what I’m ‘into’ is none of his business no matter how close we are.” Taemin ranted, “And what do you mean? Is talking about me and Jongin all you guys do?”

Kibum shrugged as the adjusted their hair, “Not much happens around here, to be honest. Talking about you two is the most fun we get on a daily basis. Minho’s the main instigator, since he has to witness all of your flirting. He sends us pictures of the faces Jongin makes when he watches you on stage.”

“He makes faces?”

Kibum nodded regretfully, “Not like weird pervy ones, he just… He looks at you like the very sight of you makes everything bad and evil in the universe melt away. Like you’re the sun and he wants to go blind, or some other romantic bullshit like that.”

Taemin tried to push his hair forward to cover the violet flush covering tips of his ears. “Do you really think so? I feel like you guys are all just getting my hopes up.”

“Now, do you really think that I would spew any of this bull about love if I didn’t believe it? I hate love, and I really hate seeing you hurt. I know that you’ve been hurt by love in the past, and I will never stop being pissed that anyone dared to hurt you. But… I think Jongin is right for you, as right as anyone could be. He really adores you, and I can tell you feel the same way about him. I have no idea why you’ve waited so long to approach him, but if this is what you really want I will support it a thousand percent.”

Taemin was truly touched by Kibum’s words, feeling honored that someone cared about him so deeply that they’d say such kinds words and support him through everything. 

Taemin had completely forgotten that no one else knew about their deal. “We haven’t been allowed to date, technically. When we first met I offered to sleep with Jongin if he’d keep the club open. Obviously, he declined. But after we got to know each other, I really did want to be with him. But he refused, and told me that we couldn’t do anything until after this whole money thing was over.”

“That’s really why you have been sexually frustrated for the past three months?” Taemin nodded. “Well, I’m touched. Maybe I don’t have to protect you as much as I thought I would.”

“You’re not my parent, you know.”

Kibum sighed, shaking their head and walking back to sit down. “I might as well be, someone needs to keep you safe from all the assholes that hang around here.”

Taemin smiled, nodding as he went back to fixing his makeup. He was looking forward to when the club opened, glad to spend the last night of their mission being able to be around his friends, try out his new routine that’d he’d been working on, and possibly pulling Jongin into the employee dressing room once the club had closed. It was about time. 

 

Taemin was having the time of his life. The club was packed, the energy alive as he tried and failed to push himself through the crowd. His show had just ended, on his way to the bar like every other night. He hadn’t seen Jongin all night, but usually they never talked until after his show. 

He let out a breath as he finally got to the counter, knowing he’d have bruises on his sides from where people had pushed him. He wished he was taller, then people wouldn’t push him around. He continued to lament on his cursed DNA as he looked for Jongin hopefully, noticing he wasn’t where he normally sat. 

After spending too much time looking for Jongin, Taemin called Minho over from across the bar. 

“Is Jongin in the bathroom? He told me he’d be here tonight.” Taemin asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. From the expression he received from his friend, he’d failed. 

“I haven’t seen him all night. Usually he’ll come in halfway through the night, talk to Jinki for a little while, and then come sit here to watch you. He hasn’t been to the bar once, and Jinki hasn’t seen him either.” Minho informed him, shrugging slightly. 

Taemin pouted, standing up on his toes in an attempt to look over everyone to find Jongin. “Well, maybe he’s a little late and just came in. You’re a giant, see if you can find him.”

Minho glared at him before standing tall, looking over the crowd easily. “I really don’t think he’s here, Taemin… I’m sorry, I know you wanted him to be here tonight.”

“I wanted him to see my show, I thought he would like it.” Taemin told him, trying to not appear as disappointed as he really was. 

“Hasn’t he already seen it a million times while you’re practicing?”

“Well, yeah. But it’s like you said, it’s a lot different on stage. I wanted him to be there the first time I actually performed it.” 

Minho sighed, shaking his head as he continued to make drinks for customers. “You really are head over heels. I’m sure he has a good reason for not being here tonight, and if he doesn’t I’ll beat his ass.”

Taemin leaned on the bar, resting his chin on the polished surface. He was just about to walk away when a deep voice spoke next to him. 

“Jongin said he’ll be late.” The man standing next to him at the bar informed him, nursing a large drink. He had to be nine feet tall, an entire trough of liquor probably couldn’t get him tipsy.

Taemin crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at the stranger. “Who are you and what do you know about Jongin?” He asked defensively. 

The man snorted unattractively, “You really don’t change, do you? Jongin insisted that your bark is worse than your bite.” 

“I’ll have you know my bark and my bite are equally terrifying, now who are you and how do you know Jongin?”

“I’m Park Chanyeol, Jongin’s friend. We’ve met before.” 

Taemin craned his head to look at the man’s face, squinting slightly in the darkness of the club. It took him a moment, but he finally remembered who this mysterious character was. “I threatened to tear your genitals off, three months ago. The threat is still on the table, if you cross me. I don’t know what you could do, but don’t do it.”

Chanyeol laughed, “Do you really think I’m gonna be scared by you?”

Taemin huffed petulantly, “I’m not scared of tall people, you’ll learn very quickly that tall people should be scared of me.”

The giant chuckled, “Whatever, kiddo.”

Taemin considered attacking the man, but a warning look from Minho to not chase off customers forced him to refrain. “Why are you here then if you knew Jongin wouldn’t turn up?”

“Jongin asked a bunch of his friends to come tonight, said it would be fun.” Chanyeol answered, directing his attention back to his drink. “I saw your show, I can tell why he likes you.”

“You can look, but you can’t touch. I’m hypothetically taken.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not my type. Plus Jongin would beat my ass if I dared to even look too much. Not really, he’d probably just pout a lot. He’s never been much of a fighter, he cried watching a kids movie last week.”

Taemin smiled fondly at that image, “He’s so sweet.” 

Chanyeol and Minho rolled their eyes in tandem, “Whatever you say, dude. At least he’s not the only lovesick fool between the two of you.” Chanyeol said as he leaned against the counter, “I’ll tell you if I see him.”

 

Ultimately, Chanyeol never got the chance to tell Taemin about Jongin’s arrival, because he never showed up. 

Taemin was still pouting about Jongin ditching him hours later as he mopped the floors lethargically, the only person left in the messy club. He’d sent everyone home after the club closed, insisting that they’d worked hard over the past few months and should go home to rest. 

That was the only good thing about the night, they’d passed their goal by a landslide. Taemin knew he should be overjoyed, but he couldn’t help but be upset that one of the few people he’d wanted to celebrate with had stood him up. 

Taemin sighed as he rested the mop against a table and plopped down at the bar, resting his head against the cold surface. He was exhausted, disappointed, and just wanted to go home.

He looked up as he suddenly heard the locked door rattling from trying to be opened, followed by several knocks. Taemin groaned, dragging himself up from the bar and to the door. 

“We’re closed.” He told the person tiredly, before looking up and finding Jongin’s guilty expression staring down at him apologetically. 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin immediately blurted out. 

Taemin stared up at him in shock for a moment, before punching Jongin’s chest lightly. “Where were you? You were supposed to be here tonight of all nights.”

Jongin smiled apologetically, “I know, I’m sorry. I had a deal on a base a long way from here, and then there was traffic on the way back, and then I had to go through customs once I got here, and then… I shouldn’t be making excuses, I should have been here. I’m really sorry, I wanted to see your show.”

Taemin considered his apology for a moment before smiling lightly, “It’s okay, I accept your apology. If you ever stand me up again I’ll… Well, I probably won’t do much, but I’ll be very upset.” He told him, opening the door wider. “Come inside, someone’s gonna think you’re breaking in.” 

Jongin chuckled, nodding happily and following him inside. Taemin pouted when he got a closer look at Jongin under the light, inspecting his outfit. He looked amazing, Taemin thought petulantly. Jongin’s clothes looked expensive and fit him perfectly, his hair was actually styled for once, and he looked too amazing for his own good. 

Meanwhile Taemin knew he looked like a complete wreck after a night full of work, the night now merging into the early morning. He’d already removed all of his makeup, his hair was a wreck, and he’d switched out of his glamorous performing clothes into an ugly t-shirt and sweat pants. 

“Why do you have to look like that?” Taemin asked with a pout.

Jongin laughed nervously, “Like what? Do I look bad? I thought this was an okay outfit.”

Taemin shook his head. “You look hot as fuck. I hate it. Why is it the one time you look amazing I have to look like shit?” 

Jongin frowned deeply, “What do you mean you look bad? You look breathtaking, I’m the one that looks like a trash heap half the time.” 

“You don’t need to flatter me, Jongin, I know that I don’t look good right now. I’m wearing sweat pants. I’m not even wearing makeup.”

Jongin’s face shifted in awareness, setting his bag down next to him before setting his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. “Taemin, do you really think I care about all that stuff? I couldn’t even tell you weren’t wearing any makeup, and what you’re wearing doesn’t matter to me. None of that stuff does.” He explained, smiling softly. “You’re gorgeous when you’re wearing heavy makeup and glittery clothes, you’re gorgeous when you’re wearing thirty scarves and jackets because you get so cold, you’re gorgeous when you’re covered in sweat from dancing for hours. I care about you way too much to think that what clothes you’re wearing affect how beautiful you are.” 

Taemin looked up at Jongin in disbelief, barely breathing for a moment. He flashed a watery smile, looking down at the ground in an attempt to hide the tears brimming in his eyes. “Stop, you’re gonna make me cry.” He murmured, wrapping his arms around Jongin’s stomach. 

They stood there for a long moment, Jongin hugging Taemin tightly while the shorter man attempted not to cry. “Sorry I’m such a mess… No one’s ever been as nice to me as you are, especially not people that want to sleep with me.” He admitted, voice slightly muffled from where his face was buried against Jongin’s chest. 

“Taemin… You do know that I haven’t been nice to you all this time just to sleep with you, right…?” Jongin asked hesitantly. “You’re my friend, above all else you’ll always be my friend. And maybe I have a not so small crush on you, and everyone in the galaxy knows it, but I have never done anything in an attempt to sleep with you. I don’t want to be like any of those people that have hurt you.” 

Taemin pulled away slightly, “I appreciate that, Jongin. You’re not like any of them, trust me.” He responded, smiling and patting Jongin’s chest before pulling away completely. “I promise I won’t be emotional anymore.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you were, I’m happy to be here for you.” Jongin assured him, looking around the club quietly. “Are you the only one still here? Where is everyone?”

Taemin sniffed, wiping his face for the final time as he looked around too. “I sent them all home. They’ve worked so hard for this, for me, I figure they deserve to have the time off. I told them I’d do the cleaning.” 

Jongin looked down at him in disbelief, “But, you did this for them. You’ve worked harder than everyone combined, you’re the one that deserves the break. Why would you volunteer to stay after and clean everything by yourself when you’re already tired?”

“They’re my friends, I have to take care of them.” Taemin answered simply as he began to mop again. “They all work so hard and have such hard lives, it’s the least I can do to take some of the pressure off of them.”

Jongin was still baffled, “You’re one of the hardest workers I’ve ever met. And you’ve had plenty of struggles too, what makes theirs’ more worthy than yours?” 

Taemin stopped mopping, looking up at Jongin. “I don’t know, it just is. Doing this is worth their happiness, staying after for a few hours is worth the time that Minho gets to spend with his daughter, or the extra hours of sleep they’ll get.”

Jongin seemed to want to argue again, before he simply sighed and smiled fondly. “Sometimes I think you’re too nice for your own good.” 

Taemin chuckled, “No such thing.” He insisted, looking down at the plastic bag resting on the floor. “What’s that?”

Jongin seemed confused, before looking down and exclaiming softly in surprise, seemingly forgetting the bag entirely. “I got you a present.” He grinned, picking up the bag and holding it out. 

Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed, setting the mop down and taking the bag hesitantly. “What is it?” He asked suspiciously, his confusion only increasing as he opened the bag and found a small plastic stepstool. He pulled the object out, looking up at Jongin in confusion. “Why?”

The taller of the two laughed, “Three months ago when we made this silly bet I said that if you raised half a million units I'd buy you a step stool so that you could slap me. You went against all odds and got all that money and more, so here’s your step stool.” 

Taemin was frozen in shock as he remembered the stupid conditions of their bet he’d made months ago, remembering how much he’d wanted to slap Jongin at the time. He broke out into laughter, the sound filling the empty club as he laughed gleefully. “Oh my god.” He gasped, clutching at his stomach. “I can’t believe you remembered that.”

Jongin was laughing too, “I can’t believe you forgot.” He took a deep breath, holding his stomach as well. “Come on, bring it on. I deserve it after being so late and missing your show.” 

Taemin took a few deep breaths, looking down at the stool, contemplating what he should do. This entire situation was absolutely ridiculous. He leaned down, setting up the stool at his feet before stepping on to the small surface. He looked up, giggling as he noticed he was finally almost eye level with Jongin. 

The other man was clenching his eyes closed, his face pinched together as he anticipated the slap. “Don’t hold back, you’ve worked for this slap.”

Taemin smiled affectionately, eyes looking over Jongin’s face adoringly. He was so stupid, the pinched expression on his face made him look silly. Taemin loved it. 

“I think this is worth a lot more than hitting you.” Taemin murmured, both hands settling gently on Jongin’s cheeks to pull him down. Taemin raised himself onto his toes, pressing his lips against Jongin’s gently and finally claiming the kiss he’d been anticipating for months. 

 

Despite Taemin’s plans to immediately get into Jongin’s pants once the three month period was over, they didn’t actually make love until months after their relationship truly started. 

Jongin insisted that they go slow in their relationship, that he didn’t want to be like any of the other people Taemin had dated. And while Taemin adored Jongin’s ever present respect for him, Taemin hadn’t had sex for over two years and despite all of his awkwardness, Jongin was one of the hottest people he’d ever met let alone dated. 

Three months into their relationship, Taemin built up the nerve to ask if respect for his boundaries was really the reason Jongin didn’t want to have sex. 

They’d spent most of the night on Jongin’s couch, stuffing their faces with dinner and watching whatever garbage came on the television. Eventually when the movie got too boring they ended up turning off the tv, focusing their energy on each other rather than the dull plotline. 

Within minutes Jongin was laying back on the couch, Taemin lying on top of him as they kissed lazily. They’d never gotten any farther than making out like horny teenagers, and while Taemin respected Jongin not wanting to have sex yet, he did hope that they could do something more than kissing tonight. 

Taemin chuckled as Jongin’s hand settled comfortably on his ass, biting his lower lip playfully. 

“Have I ever told you that I love your lips?” Taemin asked, pecking him repeatedly to prove his point. 

Jongin grinned, “Only. A. Million. Times.” He answered, only getting a word in between Taemin’s kisses. 

“Well then, I’ll tell you a million times more.” Taemin murmured, going back to kissing him deeply. Eventually the kiss heated up again, an involuntary moan slipping from Taemin’s lips as Jongin’s hand tightened on his ass. Taemin’s hand moved from where it was resting on Jongin’s shoulder, squeezing narrowly through their bodies to press against Jongin’s crotch. 

The action seemed to have the exact opposite effect Taemin wished for, Jongin immediately ripped his hand away from the area, as well as pulling away from the kiss. 

Taemin’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion, sitting up and looking down at his boyfriend curiously. His legs were spread across Jongin’s lap, hands resting on his chest again. 

“Is everything okay, Jongin? You know you don’t have to be afraid to tell me anything. What’s wrong, baby?” He pouted, lying back down and resting his head on his chest. “Please tell me what’s wrong.” He murmured, finger twirling a piece of Jongin’s hair absently. 

“Nothing’s wrong, just… Not today.” Jongin assured him, even though he didn’t sound so sure himself. 

“You know I’m not going to rush us into anything, I completely agree with you that we should take things slow. But if there’s something wrong, I want you to feel comfortable with telling me. If not now, then someday.” Taemin responded honestly. He didn’t care about sex, he just wanted to make sure Jongin was okay. 

When he looked up, Jongin’s face was blushing a dark orange, his eyes focused intently on the ceiling. “It’s embarrassing.” Jongin admitted eventually. “I feel like… I feel like if you find out you won’t want to be with me anymore.” 

Taemin looked up at him in confusion, trying to place what in the hell could be bothering Jongin so much that he’d think Taemin would leave him for it. Suddenly it struck him, and Taemin burst into laughter.

“Why are you laughing?” Jongin cried out. 

“Oh my god, Jongin…” Taemin wheezed, unable to finish his sentence from laughing so hard. “Do you r-really not want to have s-sex with me because you think I won’t like your dick?” He asked incredulously through his laughing. 

“It’s not funny!” Jongin told him miserably, pouting at being laughed at. “How do you know about it anyways, I thought you said you’d never even heard of my kind before we met.”

Now Taemin was in the sticky situation. “I hadn’t but I… looked it up.” Taemin answered. “Okay, that sounds really bad, I only looked it up because Minho told me to… Oh god, that sounds even worse. Let me explain, a long time ago when Minho found out I had a crush on you he told me as a joke to look up Knilmi… biology. It’s his fault, not mine.” 

Jongin laughed in shock at the idea of the situation, “Oh my god, I can’t believe you actually did that.” He chuckled, before falling silent. “So… What did you think?” He asked tentatively.

Taemin looked up at him, smiling lightly as his fingers traced over Jongin’s clothed chest lightly. “Honestly…? I think it’s kind of hot. Trust me, you don’t need to be afraid that I’ll leave you because your dick has ridges on it. Even I’m not that shallow.” Taemin chuckled. 

“You’re really hot, you know that?”

Taemin nodded sleepily, “I know. Are you still afraid to have sex now that I’ve officially approved of your cock?” 

Jongin laughed, “No, but not tonight, okay? I’m exhausted, and we both have work tomorrow. Plus, I want to have the opportunity to take our time.”

“Agreed.” Taemin mumbled, slowly drifting away.

 

That opportunity didn’t come until over two months later, the couple far too busy to have the time to truly dedicate themselves to one another. 

Over the past few months, Taemin had been working at Caelestis Station less and less, until eventually he only worked there one night of the week. He’d begun teaching linguistics at the local college, falling back into his second passion as he spent his days teaching. 

Despite him not spending as much time working, Taemin spent no less time with his friends. He made sure to meet up with them as much as possible, and there were even nights in which Jongin went to the club even though he wasn’t working.

On top of Taemin’s schedule becoming busier, Jongin was taking on more business deals throughout the galaxy, meaning he very rarely spent any time on Xephus VI. Taemin only managed to see him once a week most of the time, too busy with work and traveling. He was proud of Jongin, he was working so hard to do the things he loved and be successful, but sometimes he just wanted to spend some quality time with him. 

Finally, on a week that Jongin had absolutely nothing to do and Taemin didn’t have any classes, they had the opportunity to really spend time with one another. 

The night Jongin returned to the planet he’d surprised him with dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants on the south pole, saying it was to make up for being gone so much. Taemin insisted that he didn’t need to apologize, but he certainly didn’t mind getting to spend the night with Jongin at a fancy restaurant. 

And while Taemin was in love with the low lighting, amazing food, and the romantic atmosphere of the restaurant, he was secretly anticipating when they got home. 

Jongin had been sending him almost too overt hints throughout the night, ranging from heated looks to sliding his hand far too high on Taemin’s thigh under the table. Not that he was complaining, of course. 

Taemin was trying to not maul Jongin on their entire way home, not wanting to scar the cab driver for like, but it was all he could think about. He hadn’t had sex in two years, he was allowed to be eager at the idea of finally 

When they finally arrived at the street in front of Taemin’s apartment he quickly pulled money out of his wallet, set on paying the driver after Jongin had paid for their dinner. The second the car was stopped and the man was paid Taemin was hurrying out of the car, uncaring of appearing too eager any more as he tugged on Jongin’s wrist to pull him into the apartment quicker. 

He pushed open the door into the darkness of his apartment, turning around to Jongin the second the door was closed behind them. 

Taemin reached up, wrapping his hand around Jongin’s neck and pulling him down. “Come down here, you big idiot.” He insisted fondly before pressing their lips together. 

Jongin grinned, wrapping his arms around Taemin’s waist and lifting him up so that he didn’t have to strain his neck so much. “Come up here, you tiny idiot.” He responded, moving them back so that Taemin was pressed against the wall. 

Taemin hummed, seconds away from snapping back for the short comment, but he was automatically distracted by Jongin’s tongue pressing against his own. He’d give the younger man hell for calling him short later, he had more important things to do right now. 

Taemin’s hands moved over Jongin’s chest slowly, absent mindedly trying to unbutton his shirt whilst still focusing on the tongue pressing languidly against his own, on the leg pressed between his thighs that he was steadily rocking against. 

Jongin had the same ideal in mind, fleeting hands pulling and tugging at Taemin’s shirt. “I’ve-“ Jongin started, cutting himself off with a low moan as Taemin rocked their hips together. “I’ve never seen you wearing such fancy clothes. It’s kind of sexy.” Jongin grinned, pulling away to press open mouthed kisses against Taemin’s neck. 

“Oh yeah?” Taemin asked, head thrown back against the wall as Jongin bit at his skin lightly. “You know where they’d look even sexier?”

“Don’t say it.” Jongin responded. 

“On the floor.” Taemin chuckled at Jongin’s sigh at his joke. 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m in love with you.” Jongin blurted out. 

Taemin froze, pulling away slightly to look up at Jongin hopefully. “You… You’re in love with me?” He asked, trying to keep the gleeful smile off of his face. 

Jongin looked down at him like a deer in the headlights before slowly nodding, “Well, yeah. I thought you knew.” He laughed awkwardly. “Um… Are you in love with me?” He asked, hope shining in his eyes. 

Perhaps it was a bit mean to not answer Jongin immediately, but Taemin couldn’t make the words come out. He’d been hurt so much in past relationships, to the point at which he almost thought relationships weren’t even about love, just manipulation and fucking. 

Taemin realized that Jongin was the person that made him believe otherwise, and he immediately knew that even in the short time they’d known each other he’d come to love him more than anyone else throughout his life. 

“Yes.” Taemin finally answered. “I love you, Jongin.” He confessed. 

A grin spread across Jongin’s face, the words spurring him into immediate action. He wrapped his arms around Taemin’s waist, picking him up easily and beginning to lead them through the apartment. 

Taemin squealed at suddenly being lifted from the ground, instinctively wrapping his legs around Jongin’s waist. “Look who’s taking charge now.” He giggled. 

Jongin nodded, “I’m going to make love to you until the sun comes up.” He professed, still attempting to navigate the small apartment without crashing into anything. 

Taemin nodded, pressing their lips back together and distracting Jongin more as he laced their tongues together heatedly, rocking their hips together again. 

Suddenly the warmth of Jongin’s arms was taken away as he was dropped on to his bed, looking up to see Jongin moving on top of him. They began to kiss passionately again, a moan falling openly from Taemin’s lips as Jongin pulled his sweater over his head. 

“God you’re gorgeous.” Jongin murmured, warm hands moving reverently over Taemin’s chest. “I love everything about you.” He confessed, ducking his head down to kiss passionately at his collarbone. Taemin whined quietly as Jongin’s teeth pulled at the thin skin at his collarbone, his hands playing with his nipples absently. 

“You… You’re gonna make me come before I even get my pants off.” Taemin panted, his hand grasping at Jongin’s hair as he sucked teasingly at one of his nipples, his hands now busy trying to get Taemin’s pants off. 

Jongin pulled away, moving down Taemin’s body slowly as he pulled his pants off of his legs, leaving Taemin bare while Jongin was still completely clothed. 

Jongin looked over Taemin’s body adoringly, his hands running over the skin of his abdomen and legs lovingly. 

Jongin looked up at him from where he was eye level with Taemin’s dick, flushed purple and resting against his stomach. “Tell me if you need me to stop. Okay?” Jongin asked, his hand running up the inside of his thigh, effectively distracting Taemin from answering.

He eventually remembered that Jongin was staring up at him expectantly, nodding slowly. “Okay. I promise I will.” He smiled fondly, fingers running through Jongin’s hair affectionately. 

Jongin did exactly the opposite of what Taemin thought he would do, outright bypassing his dick and instead opting to spread his legs around his head, unabashedly ducking his head down to drag his tongue intently across Taemin’s hole. 

Taemin’s back bowed immediately, his hand grasping at Jongin’s hair almost painfully as he let out a loud moan. “Don’t… Don’t surprise me like that.” He panted afterwards, glancing down at where Jongin was still poised between his legs. The sight alone almost made him come on the spot. 

“Did you not like it?” Jongin asked innocently, his voice contrasting the way he was swiping his tongue over the head of Taemin’s dick. 

Taemin shook his head urgently, “No, it’s-“ He took a deep breath, trying to focus on speaking. “It’s perfect. Don’t stop. Please, never stop.” He panted, pushing Jongin’s hair off of his forehead lovingly. 

Jongin smirked, nodding before ducking his head back down and obeying Taemin’s wish. He repeatedly dragged his tongue over the other man’s hole, grinning slightly at the sound of Taemin’s moans above him. The sounds were downright sinful, and he was more than willing to do anything he could to arouse more of the hypnotizing moans from his lover. 

Meanwhile Taemin was trying his very best to not come on the spot, all the time spent without any sort of physical contact making the job difficult. It didn’t help that Jongin somehow switched from the giggly, awkward teddy bear to this sex god. 

Any attempt at logical thought was wiped from Taemin’s brain as he felt Jongin probing at his entrance with his tongue as well as one of his fingers, moaning loudly as he threw his head back again. He attempted to speak, but when he opened his mouth the only thing that came out was an embarrassing high pitched whine as Jongin gradually pushed his finger further into him. 

Taemin thought it couldn’t get any worse, but he was immediately proven wrong when Jongin began to speak. “You look amazing like this, all spread out for me.” Jongin began, his head turned to the side to kiss his inner thighs as he spoke. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. You’re so perfect.” He murmured, free hand caressing his skin reverently. “I told myself I wouldn’t get sappy tonight.” He chuckled softly, kissing one of the scales on his thigh. 

Taemin laughed softly, “You’re sappy all the time, what makes you think tonight would be any different?” He asked teasingly, his voice shaky as Jongin continued to finger him expertly. His words faded into more unintelligible moans as Jongin slowly eased a second finger into him next to the first. 

Taemin continued to fall apart under Jongin’s hands for a few minutes, deciding he needed to end this soon or he’d cut off their night prematurely. The second Jongin’s fingers started to brush across his prostate tortuously he knew it was over. 

His hand flew down, clutching desperately at Jongin’s hair to get his attention. “Stop, stop.” He panted. “Jongin, baby, please stop.” He begged. 

Jongin immediately pulled away, his face covered in panic suddenly. “What is it? Did I hurt you?” He asked quickly, moving up the bed to look at his face. “Is everything okay? What did I do?”

Taemin smiled fondly at Jongin’s worry, brushing his hair out of his eyes affectionately. “Nothing, I’m okay. I promise.” He murmured, pecking his lips sweetly. “It was perfect. Too perfect, I was about to come, that’s why I stopped you.” He answered, looking down at Jongin’s still fully clothed body. 

“Are you sure?”

Taemin nodded, “I’m sure. Now,” He grinned, taking Jongin by surprise and suddenly flipping them so that he was sitting on his lap. “You’re wearing way too many clothes, this is so unfair.” He chuckled, pulling Jongin’s shirt over his head hurriedly. 

“I didn’t want you to be put off.” Jongin admitted quietly, using his arms to cover his chest. 

“What are you talking about?” Taemin mumbled, gently moving his arms back down to his sides. “You’re one of the sexiest people I’ve ever seen, and I look in the mirror every morning.” He joked, leaning down to press open mouthed kisses across his collar bone. 

Jongin’s eyes were focused intently on the ceiling, a habit of his when he felt self conscious. “Usually people don’t like my skin.” He confessed quietly. 

Taemin’s eyebrows furrowed, sitting up to look down at his boyfriend sadly, upset that people had made him so self conscious about his body. “Jongin… You know that I love you, I don’t give a shit what the color of your skin is. Don’t you think that I look a bit weirder than you do, I mean I have scales for goodness sake.” He chuckled, leaning down to kiss him again. “I adore you inside and out, don’t think that I’d ever judge you for something as small as your skin. Okay?”

Jongin finally looked down at him, his expression uncertain for a moment before he nodded slowly. “Okay, I trust you. Thank you, for always enduring my stupidity.” He laughed awkwardly.

Taemin smiled, “You’re not being stupid, it’s okay to be self conscious. But just know that I don’t think any of those things about you.” He whispered, kissing him one last time as his hands worked on pulling Jongin’s pants down. “Now, can I suck your dick?”

The younger man choked on air awkwardly, his eyes widened in shock at the sudden question. “Uh, I don’t-. Are you-. Are you sure you want to?” Jongin stuttered out quickly, pupils dilated wildly. 

“Why wouldn’t I want to?” Taemin asked, moving down the bed and pulling down the other man’s pants completely. “I’ve been waiting for this for months.” He grinned, wrapping his hand around Jongin. 

He had to admit, it was a bit weird first. He’d been with people of all shapes and sizes over the years, but he’d never been with someone with the particular texture that Jongin possessed. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Jongin told him, picking up on the uncertainty in his expression. 

“Shut up, Jongin.” He retorted, wrapping his mouth determinedly around the head of Jongin’s cock. He smirked slyly at the choked off moan made above him, beginning to bob his head gently, his hand still working at his base. 

Taemin moaned lowly as he got a taste of the slick lubrication emitted from under Jongin’s head. He pulled away slightly, his hand sliding easily over his dick as he spread the liquid around. “You taste amazing. How has anyone ever complained about this?”

Jongin looked down at him uncertainly, “Everyone says it’s weird. Are you lying to try and make me feel better?” He asked suspiciously, breath becoming labored from pleasure. 

Taemin shook his head insistently, “I’m not, I swear.” He mumbled, making eye contact with Jongin as he dragged his tongue across his hand slowly. His eyes fell closed as he appreciated the taste, smirking again at the wanton moan Jongin let out. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Jongin panted, pulling Taemin up and flipping them over again so that the shorter man was on his back. “How did I get so lucky to have you?” He asked, kissing him passionately. 

Taemin returned the kiss enthusiastically, moaning into Jongin’s mouth as he felt the tip of his cock press against his hole slightly. “I have no idea. Now make love to me before I get bored and end your luck.” He joked wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. 

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked uncertainly, pulling away to look down at him. 

Taemin huffed, “Nini, I love you, and I’m so grateful that you’ve been so considerate and respectful to me since the moment we met. But if you don’t put your dick in me right now I’m taking the first shuttle off of the planet.”

“Romantic.” Jongin responded, chuckling as he kissed him again. “Do you promise to tell me if I hurt you?” 

Taemin nodded, “I promise.” He responded immediately. He trusted Jongin with his life, and he knew that he wouldn’t hurt him, but he knew that the younger man needed to make sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. 

“Okay. I’ll go slowly.” Jongin promised, before slowly pressing his cock into Taemin, trying his best to keep himself under control. His head hung between his shoulders, hand grasping at the sheets by Taemin’s head as he used all his self control to be as gentle as possible. 

“Holy shit.” Taemin exclaimed as he threw his head back, overwhelmed by the incredible feeling of Jongin pressing into him. The foreign texture of his cock would take some getting used to, but he could already tell he’d never be able to get enough of the intoxicating feeling. 

Jongin stopped pushing in halfway, “Is everything okay? Do you want to stop?” He asked, his strained voice laced with concern. 

“I swear to god if you pull out right now I’ll murder you in your sleep.” Taemin immediately responded, clutching at his back. “It’s great. It’s… different, but it’s good. Keep going.” He pleaded. 

The younger man seemed uncertain, but he eventually began to push into him again. “Just tell me if you want to stop.” 

Taemin nodded, breath catching in his throat as he felt Jongin bottom out finally. “Give me a minute.” He asked, not wanting to push himself too much, he hadn’t had sex in awhile after all. 

“Take as much time as you need.” Jongin panted, his breath hot on Taemin’s shoulder. He kissed the small scales in the area, nothing more than gentle caresses of his lips over the green area as he waited patiently. 

After a few minutes Taemin had adjusted to the stretch, pushing Jongin’s hair out of his face again. The next day he would tell him about how he needed a haircut, but in the moment he couldn’t think of anything besides the pleasure rushing through his system. “You can move. Please.” He whispered. 

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked once more, wanting to make sure he wouldn’t harm Taemin at all. He wanted this to be good for the both of them, he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Taemin nodded quickly, fingers digging into his back insistently. His back bowed in pleasure as he felt Jongin pull out of him gradually before pushing back in steadily, whimpering at the intoxicating feeling of the ridges of Jongin’s cock brushing against his walls. The feeling was overwhelming, he knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate. 

“Harder.” He panted, burying his hand in Jongin’s hair. 

For once Jongin listened without question, beginning to thrust into him at a quicker pace. The feeling was incredible for the both of them, driving Jongin closer to the edge as well. 

Taemin’s breath came quickly, “Harder, I’m not a porcelain doll.” He insisted, his nails digging into Jongin’s back as the other man began to fuck into him harder. Soon he wasn’t able to speak, overcome by the extraordinary pleasure taking over him. 

“You-“ Jongin panted, cutting himself off with a strained groan. “You’re my porcelain doll.” He moaned, his hands clutching the sheets. 

Taemin huffed in amazement, “Only you… Only you could be romantic right now.” He chuckled, whining as Jongin’s pace quickened again. “Holy shit…” He moaned, sure that he must be hurting Jongin from how tightly he was clutching at his back. “Kiss me.” 

Jongin immediately obeyed, pressing their lips together messily. Any other time, the kiss would have been absolutely disgusting, nothing more than pressing their lips together recklessly and moaning hotly into each other’s mouths. In the throes of love making, though, the kiss was nothing less than mind blowing. 

Pressure seemed to build in the pits of their stomachs almost consecutively, Jongin’s thrusts becoming sloppy and rough as Taemin’s head was thrown back against the bed as he was completely taken with pleasure. 

Trying to speak on the edge of orgasm was hopeless for Taemin, and he was pushed over the edge as Jongin bit gently at his neck on a particularly hard thrust. He slipped into his native tongue, uncontrollably moaning expletives as he came untouched underneath Jongin, clutching desperately at his lover. 

Jongin was soon pushed over the edge as well, his orgasm triggered by the amazing feeling of Taemin clenching around him as well as the inexplicably hot sound of his partner so overcome by his pleasure that he couldn’t even control what language he was speaking. 

His thrusts halted as his muscles were undone by pleasure, his mouth hanging open uncontrollably as he came right after Taemin. 

After a few moments he felt his orgasm end, panting as he pulled out of Taemin and fell back against the bed weakly. 

Taemin took deep breaths as he closed his eyes, still overwhelmed by the powerful orgasm that just hit him. “That was amazing.” He gasped, looking over at Jongin. “You’re amazing.”

Jongin’s eyes opened, grinning as he looked over at his boyfriend. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He chuckled, smiling lovingly at the eye roll he received from Taemin. 

“I’ll be right back.” Jongin told him shakily, taking a deep breath as he rolled over him and took a step off the bed towards the bathroom. Evidently, his muscles hadn’t fully recovered yet because the second he started to walk he tripped to his knees ungracefully. 

Taemin couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, quickly covering his mouth with his hand in an attempt to not laugh. The attempt was futile, he still ended up cackling loudly at Jongin. “I- I’m sorry.” He tried to apologize through his laughing. 

Jongin pouted, eyes wide as he pulled himself off of the floor. “No, you’re not.” He whimpered, walking the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

“No, I’m really not.” Taemin admitted joyfully. He smiled tiredly up at Jongin when he came back into the room. “Don’t worry, you’re the cutest thing on the planet.” He muttered, tucking a piece of hair behind Jongin’s hair as the younger man cleaned the both of them up with a towel. 

“I’m glad that my pain is amusing to you.” He feigned sadness, throwing the dirty towel in the bathroom and returning to the bed. 

Taemin yawned, throwing an arm over Jongin’s chest and cuddling up to his side. “Your clumsiness is one of my favorite things about you. It’s endearing.” He whispered, kissing the hot skin of his chest gently. “I love you.”

Jongin smiled dreamily, “Say it again.” He murmured, fingers running up and down Taemin’s back lightly. 

“Look who’s getting greedy.” Taemin exclaimed with a grin. He leaned up, pressing hard pecks to Jongin’s lips rapidly. “I love you. I love you. I love you. Happy?” 

Jongin giggled gleefully, pushing Taemin’s chest gently. “Stop it, you crazy person.” 

Taemin grinned, “Is there anything you have to say to me?”

A wide smile spread across Jongin’s face, nodding gently. “We need more milk from the store.” He responded. After seeing Taemin’s pout he grinned, leaning up to kiss him deeply. “I’m just kidding. I love you, more than anything.”

Taemin pushed him away, “Fuck you. I don’t want your love anyways.” He joked, lying back down and resting his head on his chest. “I love you.” He repeated, yawning deeply. 

“I love you too.” Jongin responded, kissing the top of his head and pulling the blanket tighter around them. “Let’s get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow.” 

“What are we doing?” Taemin asked sleepy, already beginning to drift off. 

Jongin hummed, eyes falling closed. “It’s a surprise.” He answered with a smile.

“You’re the worst.” Taemin mumbled, nipping the skin of his chest teasingly. 

Jongin laughed warmly, wrapping his arm tighter around Taemin. “I know.”

They fell asleep together, sweet smiles spread across their lips as they basked in the happiness they’d given each other. From cursing and threatening violence to passionately love making and basking in domestic life together, they’d always been perfectly matched with one another. 

Their relationship had always been peculiar to others, and perhaps it always would be, but they couldn’t have been any happier with one another. They bickered, and butted heads, and often spent days or weeks apart; but at the end of the day they’d come to surpass all of their uncertainty and bad experiences to love one another above all else.

Neither could have asked for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this one was really out there! I had a lot of fun writing this, it was fun to write something a bit silly! Please tell me if there any major errors or typos throughout the story, I was a bit lazy with editing lmao. Also I haven't written smut in a very long time so I'm sorry if it's atrocious
> 
> I love feedback! I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought of the story :)


End file.
